1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
So-called card edge connectors are used to connect boards, for example, to connect a graphic card to a motherboard in personal computers (PCs) and printers.
As a known configuration of such connectors, multiple contacts that connect an object to be connected (hereinafter, “a connection object”) and a board are provided, and are fixed to and held in a housing into which the connection object is to be inserted by being press-fitted into the housing. (See, for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-15909.)